There are many patents, since the '60s, that provide wind generators applied to car: they are inserted into the body in place of the radiator, or on the body of a car, or located in Venturi tubes, which crossing inside of the body, or placed in “air intakes”, etc. They are designed to absorb energy from the relative wind caused by the motion of the car. In reality, however, if a wind generator applied to a vehicle could produced more energy than itself consumes to move forward in the atmosphere, winning own aerodynamic drag, this would achieve the status of perpetual motion of the first kind, which is impossible, so any wind generator fan applied to moving vehicle absorbs more energy than itself generates, and is therefore disadvantageous its presence to increase the efficiency of the vehicle. The Italian (at my name) patent n. 0001389629 (title “electric car” application n. RM2008A000185 dep. Sep. 4, 2008), instead, offers a system that allow to absorb energy from the slow atmospheric wind, when the car is still, during the parking condition, also if there is another car parked in front of it, by supplying to the fans air in sufficient amount and faster then in atmosphere, at to still condition of the car. (The wind generators is expressly provided in the patent that can be retracted (and off) during the motion of the car as if they were invested by the relative wind, would consume more energy to the vehicle's progress than they generate). To provide the wind generators with a sufficient amount of air working with the fans and a sufficient acceleration of the slow atmospheric wind speed when the car is still in a parking, the entire upper surface of the car, which is larger than the plan of the whole vehicle, is such as to causes this acceleration of the slow speed of the atmospheric wind to increase the efficiency of fans positioned at high the end of the aerodynamic accelerator. At the same time the upper surface of the aerodynamic accelerator presents photovoltaic cells, extended in a surface semi-perpendicular to the sun ray and bigger then the plan of the vehicle, that improve the energy absorbed by the elements.
Over the said wind generator there is a wing that present its own longitudinal ends upward bent (marked by the n.16 FIG. 2—in the drawings attached to such patent). The necessary effect of such bent portions evidently consists in capturing more wind in comparison to what horizontally blow in front of the wind generators and toward them, particularly that portion of the wind that blows on the upper part of the upper extremity of the wind generator and under the upper extremity of the upward bent part of such winglet.
The important elevation of the upward bent extremities of the element 16 (of which in the Italian patent n. 0001389629) to capture more wind, exposes to the risk of a breaking of the same (winglet and frame of the fans) structure in the case of gusts wind or it involves the necessity to make the extremely strong and heavy structure, reducing, as a result, the range of the vehicle.
The innovation, object of the present patent application, solve this problem and improve further the efficient of the described system.
Besides, the present invention realizes the possibility to absorb the slow atmospheric wind that blows in the back (with a generator of great diameter without danger for the passers-by) and sideways to a vehicle conforming to the invention above said in condition of immobile car during the parking.
There are some applications of patents and some prototypes that present wind generator situated in correspondence of the wheels. They propose to absorb energy during the motion of the vehicle from the relative wind and that one produced by the movement of the wheel. however as the status of perpetual motion of the first kind, is impossible, any wind generator fan applied to moving vehicle absorbs more energy than itself generates, because have to win own aerodynamic drag and therefore is disadvantageous its presence to increase the efficiency of the vehicle. The present invention instead realizes the possibility to absorb wind energy during the parking of the vehicle through two channels that cross the car from one side to the other with wind generator situated in the channels that work with the wake of the vehicles that pass nearby to a still car built in accordance with the invention.